Alondra x Deathmask: A Sweet Kiss (One Shot Fanfic)
by MissArale
Summary: Alondra will have her first kiss with Deathmask.


Author's Note: Decided to a quick one shot of this couple since I been having this idea in my mind haha.

Alondra was sitting outside admiring the twelve houses in the sanctuary. Each of the twelve houses are guarded by a gold saint that represents a zodiac sign. She focused on one house in particular, the fourth house which is the house of Cancer. The one who guards that house is no other than Cancer Deathmask. Deathmask was a tall, dark, and handsome Italian man who many fear due to his personality and the way he is. Alondra, however, was not afraid of him. She knew Deathmask since childhood and knew him better than anyone else. She didn't understand why Deathmask grew up this way but she did know she developed feelings for him. She always thought he was cute but when she saw him as an adult, well let's just say she became a tomato.

She and him been dating for a while and she still isn't quite used to this whole relationship thing since this is her first one. Just him in general makes her heart beat crazy fast and make her as red as a ripe tomato; this is where the nickname "Tomato" was born. She was also quite short, him being six feet tall and her being five feet four inches. Even though it's been a while, she still is surprised that Deathmask had feelings for someone like her. She's shy and Deathmask is just so opposite of her even though they are both water signs.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a voice, "Enjoying the view?" Alondra turned around quick and looked at the Cancer saint before her. "Deathmask! What are you doing here?" Deathmask smiled and replied, "Well I decided to take a walk and I spotted you here and came up to see what are you up to." "Oh, I see." Alondra remained quiet and Deathmask walked closer to her. He hugs her and she blushed underneath her mask. Deathmask chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You're always so tense around me, loosen up." He then nibbled her ear gently which she responded with soft gasp.

She turned around to face towards him and looked at the smug expression on his face. She found it attractive whenever he did that and was becoming her Tomato self again. He gently pushed her against the tree and her heart began to race. "Now then, let me see that beautiful face of yours la mia principessa (my princess)." He then gently removed her mask revealing her face which is now red due to blushing. Deathmask enjoyed what he saw and smiled. "My my, look at you my sweet Tomato. You are all red." Alondra blushed and squeaked at his words.

He got closer to her, so close that she can hear his breathing. He placed his large hand on her warm face and uses his thumb to rub her cheek softly. "Look up at me," he said said softly. Alondra doesn't like eye contact even with the man she loves. Deathmask knew this and decided to lift her head up gently and guide her. Alondra looked at him and closed her eyes immediately. Deathmask chuckled, "Open your eyes mia principessa, don't be shy." She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his deep blue eyes. She found them beautiful and couldn't break the gaze. Deathmask looked back and admired her beautiful crimson eyes. He loved her so much and was ready for the next step.

Alondra had a feeling on what was coming up next and was eager for it to happen. Deathmask got closer to her face, slowly closing his eyes at the same time and Alondra did the same. Soon enough, both their lips met and slowly melt into each other. Deathmask was surprised on how soft her lips were and was enjoying how smooth they glided on his. Alondra's knees became to shake fast and she was about to collapse so she tightly hold on to Deathmask which he put his arm around her waist. Deathmask then slowly insert his tongue in her mouth which she gladly accepted. Soon their tongues danced in rhythm and the passion began to rise. After a while they broke the kiss and were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Once they caught their breath, they held each other in a tight embrace. "I love you Alondra," he smiled. "I love you too," she responded shyly.


End file.
